41. Elitelegion
Die 41. Elite Legion war eine 9 300 Mann starke Eliteeinheit innerhalb des 9. Assault Corps. Sie setzte sich aus den Abteilungen Sarlacc A und B zusammen und unterstand dem Kommando von Commander CC-1004 "Gree". Obwohl Gree, zusammen mit Jedi-General Luminara Unduli, Oberbefehl über das gesamte 9. Assault Corps hatte, nahm er bevorzugt an Einsätzen der 41. Elite teil und führte sie auch persönlich ins Feld. Einsatzbereiche thumb|left|Die 41. Elite und Luminara Unduli auf Kashyyyk Die 41. Elite war auf Einsätze in exotischen und oft primitiven Welten spezialisiert. Zu einer ihrer Aufgaben gehörte die Kontaktaufnahme und Kooperation mit der einheimischen Urbevölkerung. Daneben konnte die Einheit sowohl Infanterie- als auch Aufklärungseinsätze durchführen. Ausrüstung Die Standard Phase II-Rüstung der 41. Elite war weiß mit grauen Schulterplatte, Stiefeln und Markierungen. Für Einsätze in bewaldeten Welten hielt Commander Gree jedoch auch ein Sortiment an verschiedenen Rüstungen in grünem Dschungeltarn bereit. Erstmalig zum Einsatz kamen hierbei insbesondere die grünen Scout-Rüstungen, die nach dem Krieg nahezu unverändert von den imperialen Scouttruppen übernommen wurden. Die 41. Elite verfügte über ein großes Arsenal an verschiedensten Waffen und Fahrzeugen, um den Anforderungen der unterschiedlichen, oft lebensfeindlichen Welten gerecht zu werden, auf denen sie zum Einsatz kamen. Sie verwendeten z.B. AT-RTs und HAVw-A6-Juggernauts. Ihr Standardgewehr war das aller regulären Kloneinheiten - das DC-15A Blastergewehr, daneben verwendeten sie jedoch - abhängig vom Operationsgebiet - auch diverse andere Waffen. Einsätze Rettung von Dinlo Sarlacc Bataillone A und B der 41. Elite wurden während eines Einsatzes auf Dinlo von einer übermächtigen Droidenarmee überrannt. Jedi-General Etain Tur-Mukan, die gemeinsam mit der Improcco-Kompanie auf der RAS Fearless stationiert war, erhielt den Auftrag, die Planetenoberfläche mittels der Schiffskanonen dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, wobei die knapp 2000 Mann der 41. Elite als Verluste einkalkuliert wurden. Tur-Mukan weigerte sich, die Männer zu opfern und gemeinsam mit 144 Freiwilligen der Improcco-Kompanie machte sie sich persönlich auf den Weg zur Planetenoberfläche, um die Eingeschlossenen herauszuholen. Schließlich gelang es ihr, 1085 Mann in letzter Sekunde zu retten, darunter 215 Verletzte. 94 Soldaten der 41. Elite kamen bei der Evakuierung ums Leben. Freizeit auf Coruscant thumb|right|Commander Gree Als eine der wenigen Einheiten der GAR kam die 41. Elite in den ungewohnten Genuss von zwei Wochen Fronturlaub auf Coruscant. Dieses hatte weniger humanitäre Gründe, sondern beruhte auf der einfachen Tatsache, dass die SO Brigade die Anwesenheit vieler Klonsoldaten in Freizeitkleidung in den Straßen Coruscants benötigte, um eine verdeckte Anti-Terror-Operation durchzuführen. (Vgl. hierzu: Omega Squad - Einsatz auf Coruscant). Die meisten Soldaten waren jedoch froh, als diese ungewohnte Freizeit endete und sie zurück an die Front geschickt wurden, denn sie hatten niemals gelernt, mit freier Zeit umzugehen. Seit ihrer Kindheit war jede Minute ihres Lebens mit Training, Essen oder Schlafen ausgefüllt gewesen. Die zwei Wochen, die sie in der Stadt verbrachten, inmitten des "normalen" Lebens normaler Bürger, ließ sie in unangenehmer Weise ihre unnatürliche Existenz spüren und viele fühlten sich von der Erkenntnis befremdet, an diesem Leben nicht teilnehmen zu dürfen. Schlacht von Kashyyyk thumb|left|Commander Gree und Yoda Gegen Ende des Krieges wurden Commander Gree und die 41. Elite unter dem Kommando von Jedi-General Yoda nach Kashyyyk geschickt, um dort gemeinsam mit den einheimischen Wookiees eine drohende Invasion durch die Separatisten abzuwehren. Sarlacc Bataillone A und B errichteten einen Brückenkopf am bedrohten Strand und starke Verteidigungsposten rund um Kachirho. Jedi Luminara Unduli betreute das Feldlazarett und kümmerte sich um die Verwundeten, während Gree, Yoda und Tarfful, der Anführer der Wookiees, die Schlacht von einer erhöhten Plattform aus überwachten und koordinierten. Inmitten des Gefechtes erhielt Commander Gree eine persönliche Nachricht von Kanzler Palpatine, der ihm die Order 66 erteilte. Die Order besagte, dass alle Jedi Verrat an der Republik begangen hätten und ab sofort als Staatsfeinde angesehen und getötet werden sollten. Luminara Unduli konnte ohne Gegenwehr von Offizieren des Sarlacc Batallions unter Commander Faie getötet werden, da sie von ihrer Tätigkeit im Lazarett abgelenkt war. Commander Gree und ein mit ihm auf der Plattform befindlicher Offizier versuchten, Yoda zu erschießen, doch der Jedi kam ihnen zuvor und enthauptete beide mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Laserschwerts. Das weitere Schicksal der 41. Elite Legion nach dem Fall der Republik ist unbekannt. Quellen *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Order 66 - Destroy all Jedi!'' Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) en:41st Elite Legion